


Videogames

by Yorgut



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Goodbyes, M/M, Português, Songfic, Videogames, Wammy's Era, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorgut/pseuds/Yorgut
Summary: It's you, it's you, it's all for youEverything I doI tell you all the timeHeaven is a place on earth with you...





	Videogames

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso há séculos, real.   
> Eu sempre penso em Death Note quando ouço Lana.
> 
> Eu sempre penso em Death Note quando ouço tudo.
> 
> Espero que gostem ^^

Era uma tarde tranquila.

À despeito do inverno, naquele dia fez sol.

Um agradável sol, que os permitiu sair de casa.

Uma toalha de piquinique na grama, comida e um irritante, porém suportável, som de música em 8 bits, saída do joguinho do ruivo deitado.

O loiro logo encostou-se na árvore que fazia sombra e deixou que o menor se empoleirasse em seu colo, logo se aconchegando à criatura de cheiro doce e infantil, que fazia um peso quente em suas pernas e peito.

Não era um dia qualquer, no entanto.

Era o dia de fingir.

De fingir que tudo estava bem.

De fingir que o sol duraria pra sempre.

De fingir que dois daquele trio não iriam embora no dia seguinte.

E que eles provavelmente nunca se veriam novamente.

Por isso não falavam. Palavras atrapalhavam tudo.

Gestos, sim gestos eram melhor do que tudo.

Existiam dedos longos de pele corada presos à cabelos brancos enquanto roubava um beijo adolescente e meio desajeitado. Um tanto quanto bruto, mas nem um pouco forçado. Existiam cabelos ruivos confortavelmente espalhados em roupas escuras, e mãos pequenas que serviam comida meticulosamente.

Num ponto da tarde, surgiram conversas. Suaves, superficiais. Uma risada rara encheu os ouvidos de todos. Parecia o tilintar de um sino.

Por fim, deitaram na grama. O dia estava se pondo. Nos peitos jovens, corações se apertavam.

Era a última vez que podiam ser amistosos assim.

Era a última vez que iam se ver em muito, muito tempo, talvez pra sempre.

A toalha foi recolhida, e o ruivo que vestia listras bateu no ombro do loiro de roupas escuras.

Nunca se separariam, aqueles dois.

Mas aqueles outros dois, por outro lado...

Olhos azuis encontraram os negros. Palavras, como sempre, nunca eram... Certas.

Gestos. Sim.

O beijo na testa do menor e o puxar da mão. A entrada no quarto. A delicadeza forte com que se livrara dos botões da camisa branca. A suavidade dos dedos brancos no zíper incômodo.

O encontro de corpos, inexperiente e desesperado. A divergência de ritmos. Mãos que apertavam enquanto outras acariciavam, gentis. Dentes de que mordiam enquanto outros lábios beijavam. Quadris que se moviam juntos, guiados pela vontade quase irracional de... Continuarem juntos.

Partir era tão difícil.

Mas ainda assim, no nascer do dia frio, foram embora.

Ali, um lar, uma infância e um amor.

Agora, dois jovens perdidos, com uma determinação.

Deixaram os brinquedos.

Levaram uma barra de chocolate...

E videogames.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa, é curta mas eu realmente gosto dela.  
> Espero que a opinião seja a mesma de vocês <3 Comentem se sim, deixem kudos, o que vocês quiserem  
> Beijos
> 
> \- O.


End file.
